ACACIA
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: Inilah yang tak ku suka dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dia selalu membawa kekuasaanya untuk memiliki sesuatu yang dia inginkan, ONESHOOT, SPESIAL FOR FF GUDANG SASUHINA INDONESIA PAGE BIRTHDAY


Seluruh pelosok sekolah sepi, semua siswa mungkin telah berada di rumahnya masing-masing, yah aku adalah seorang siswi yang sering kali pulang larut, selain karena aku ini seorang pustakawan yang rajin membaca dan membantu staf sekolah untuk menjaga perpustakaan sekolah aku juga seorang yang senang menyendiri, satu hal yang membuatku aneh dengan semua siswa yang mengatakan bahwa mereka enggan untuk berada di perpustakaan lama-lama yaitu karena mereka percaya akan isu yang menurutku konyol, entah itu benar atau tidak, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat aku belum masuk sekolah ini, seorang siswi bunuh diri di perpustakaan ini dengan memotong urat nadinya sendiri, dia meninggal karena hamil dan sang kekasih tak mau bertanggung jawab, dan tiga hari setelah kematian siswi itu, sang kekasih yang lari dari tanggung jawab itu meninggal juga di tempat yang sama, yah di perpustakaan ini, salah satu sumber mengatakan, pria itu meninggal ketika tengah membaca buku dan tiba-tiba dia mengalami kejang-kejang dan muntah darah, semua orang berasumsi bahwa dia dibunuh oleh kekasihnya yang meninggal, aku hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita mistik seperti itu, satu hal yang membuatku teguh pada pendirianku, aku tak pernah percaya pada apa yang belum pernah aku lihat, dan terbukti, sampai saat ini aku sering pulang diatas jam 5 sore, tapi tak pernah terjadi apa-apa disini, dan shitt.. semua yang dikatakan orang mengenai hantu adalah sampah !

...

**"ACACIA"**

**DISC : NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CREATED : LAVENDERVIOLLETTA**

**HINATA. H x SASUKE. U**

**SUPRANATURAL/MYSTERY**

**ONE SHOOT**

**SPESIAL FOR GUDANG FANFIC SASUHINA BIRTHDAY**

**..**

**HAPPY READING..**

Hari ini aku melihat orang-orang berkerumun di depan mading di samping perpustakaan, sabtu malam besok akan ada acara perayaan sekolah yang sering dilakukan setahun sekali, perayaan itu biasanya berupa candle light dinner bagi mereka yang memiliki pasangan, tch.. aku malas dengan hal berbau romance, bukan karena aku tak punya kekasih, tapi menurutku, hal seperti itu hanya membuang waktu, tak tertarik sama sekali aku melewati kerumunan orang, bisa ku rasakan tanganku di tarik seseorang saat aku akan memasuki perpus, aku berbalik, dia tersenyum menatapku.

"Hai." Sapanya, aku membenarkan letak kacamataku, seraya melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tanganku erat, bisa ku lihat raut wajahnya sedikit kecewa saat aku melepaskan tangannya, namun kembali ia memajang wajah _stoic _

"Besok malam ada perayaan sekolah.."

"yah?"

"Hm.. aku tak mempunyai pasangan."

"Lalu?"

Seolah adegan film yang sedang diputar di gedung bioskop, seketika hening melanda, para siswa dan siswi disana memperhatikan kami, jujur aku malu, pria ini populer seantero sekolah, dan dia tak pernah lelah mengejar gadis kutu buku sepertiku,

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku di carnaval nanti."

"Eh?"

Bisa ku rasakan semua pandangan wanita itu menusuku, menatap kebencian karena pria pujaan mereka, memilih aku, yang hanya seorang pembaca buku yang tak punya teman.

"G_omene_ Uchiha-san, saya tidak bisa."

" Kenapa?"

"Otousaan tak akan mengizinkanku untuk keluar malam."

"Aku sendiri yang akan bicara padanya, ayahmu adalah rekan kerja Uchiha, dia pasti mengizinkanmu pergi bersamaku."

Inilah yang tak ku suka dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dia selalu membawa kekuasaanya untuk memiliki sesuatu yang dia inginkan, dan kebohonganku sia-sia

"Gomene, tapi saya tetap tidak bisa pergi denganmu."

Aku bergegas pergi setelah mengatakan itu, dia mematung, aku tau dia kecewa, maaf, tapi aku memang tidak pernah suka dengan acara seperti itu, bagiku menulis novel atau sebuah cerpen di malam hari jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus berdansa atau melakukan hal romantisme lainnya.

"Taddaima..."

Aku merasakan hal tak mengenakan saat aku pulang, sebuah mobil ferrari keluaran terbaru dan berwarna merah itu terparkir indah di halaman rumahku, aku tau itu milik pria yang memaksaku tadi siang, apa yang akan diperbuatnya sekarang pikirku.

"Hinata, kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Otousaan menyambutku, dia menepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya, memintaku untuk mengisinya disana, aku melepas tas ranselku yang sedikit berat karena laptop yang tak pernah lepas didalamnya, perlahan aku duduk disebelah tousaan, dan aku tersenyum pada seseorang yang tengah menatapku datar.

"Pergilah bersama Sasuke besok malam, sudah saatnya untukmu menikmati masa remajamu nak, tak baik jika kau selalu menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar."

Sudah kuduga batinku, aku menghela nafas, "Hai- otousaan." Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain menurut jika Otousaan yang meminta, aku tak pernah berani untuk menolak, pria di depanku itu menyeringai, dan yah, mungkin besok aku memang benar-benar akan pergi bersamanya.

Sabtu malam, Otousaan sengaja memanggil seorang penata rias mahal hanya untuk mendandaniku, jujur, aku tak nyaman mengenakan gaun yang pendek nya 10cm diatas lutut itu, rambutku tergerai indah dengan bagian bawahnya yang di curly, sangat manis, sentuhan make-up yang minimalis, poniku terurai seperti biasa, aku tak mengenakan kacamata lagi, dan _Awesome_..., pantas saja Uchiha itu mengejarku, aku sangat cantik, nyaris aku tak mengenal diriku sendiri, sosok yang kini berada di depan cermin, aku tersenyum, jika aku bisa setiap hari berdandan seperti ini, mungkin Naruto-kun akan meliriku.

Sudah saatnya untuk aku turun, suara klakson mobil itu terdengar memanggilku, segera aku mengenakan heels setinggi 7cm itu dan menyambar tas kecil yang tergeletak diatas kasur.

...

Sasuke Uchiha, dia sangat tampan malam ini, dia mengenakan tuxido silver dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam kemeja hitam dan celana katun hitam, dia kagum menatapku, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, aku terkejut saat ia memberiku sebuah bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah, aku tersenyum, ku ambil bunganya dan menciumnya sejenak, dia membukakan pintu sebelah mobilnya, dan aku memasuki mobil itu, waktu menunjuk pukul delapan malam, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju sekolah.

...

Acara ini memang dilangsungkan di sekolah, sebuah panggung besar dan performance dari bintang tamu band terkenal yang diundang sekolah meramaikan acara, dan seperti dugaanku, ini akan sangat membosankan, Sasuke terus menggandeng tanganku, aku dibawanya bergabung dengan teman-temannya, jantungku berdetak, karena mungkin aku akan bertemu Naruto-kun, yah semua orang tau Sasuke bersahabat baik dengan Naruto, pria yang sudah lama menjadi pujaan hatiku.

"Teme.. !"

Sasuke berbalik, dan aku tetap diam, mereka berjabat tangan, Naruto bersama Sakura, dia sangat cantik, sangat cocok dengan Naruto, hal itu membuat hatiku sedikit sakit, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke aku pergi darinya, inilah sebenarnya yang tak ingin ku lihat, aku tau pasti akan ada, Naruto-kun dengan Sakura,

..

Aku duduk di depan bangku perpustakaan yang sepi, yah disini sepi, aku mengeluarkan ponselku ketika berbunyi, Sasuke meneleponku, namun ku abaikan panggilannya, dan memasukan kembali ke dalam tas, lima menit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi, aku ambil dengan malas, namun itu sebuah nomor yang tak ku kenal, penasaran, aku mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"rrhh..."

Tak ada suara, hanya ada suara angin yang bergemuruh, kembali aku bertanya, "Moshi-moshi." Dan masih tak ada jawaban.

Brak !

Tiba-tiba pintu di sampingku terbuka, aneh pikirku, padahal tadi sore sudah ku kunci rapat pintunya, tapi mengapa terbuka, dengan rasa penasaran aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk melihat.

"Hinata."

Seseorang menarik bahuku, dan aku berbalik, Sasuke menemukanku.

"Kenapa disini? Kau membuatku cemas." Ujarnya.

"Gomene, tadi aku ingin ke toilet."

Sasuke hanya diam, dia menarik tanganku, dan dia menatapku cemas.

"Kau dingin sekali, kau sakit?"

"Eh?" aku menggeleng heran, aku merasa suhu tubuhku normal, tapi mengapa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa tanganku sangat dingin, aku perlahan menunduk dan berjongkok, entahlah, aku tak mengerti seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuhku, Sasuke semakin heran, ia ikut berjongkok.

"Hinata."

Tanganku menggigil, mencengkram kuat, dan kuku-kuku ku tiba-tiba tumbuh panjang berwarna hitam, "Aarrrgghhh..." aku menjerit histeris, Sasuke semakin panik, dia kembali memegang tanganku, namun aku tepis dan aku menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar.

"Aaaarrrrgghhh..."

Kembali aku menjerit, kini gigiku keluar taring, seperti drakula, aku sadar, aku masih dalam kondisi sadar, tapi jiwaku tau bisa ku kendalikan, seolah ada sesosok mahluk yang mengendalikan jiwaku, yang membuatku heran Sasuke tak pergi, dia terus berdiri menatapku takut, aku tau aku akan melukainya, ingin aku berteriak pergi padanya, tapi tak bisa.

"Hinata.. !"

"Sasuke, lari, ku mohon pergi Sasuke !"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi, Hinata ada apa denganmu."

"Gggrrrr..."

Mulutku kembali dikendalikan iblis itu, aku menghempaskan kembali tubuh Sasuke pada dinding, mencekiknya dan mengigit lehernya yang putih jenjang.

"Sasuke !"

Itu adalah suara Naruto-kun, dia melemparkan bawang putih padaku dan seketika tubuhku terasa terbakar, aku melepaskan Sasuke, dan dia menunduk lemas.

"Siluman !" teriak para siswa

Tubuhku kembali normal, gigi taring itu menghilang dan kukuku tak panjang lagi semua kembali normal, mereka semua menatapku takut, aku menjambak rambutku bingung, segera aku berlari untuk melihat Sasuke, namun Naruto menepisku.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati lagi Sasuke, kau nyaris membunuhnya, siluman !"

Aku tercekat, perkataan itu menyakitiku, seseorang yang amat ku puja, dia melukai hatiku, semua orang itu meninggalkanku sendiri, Sasuke pingsan, ia di bopong Naruto dan teman-temannya, dan aku, kembali sendiri, memang sepertinya aku akan selalu di takdirkan untuk sendiri, firasatku benar bukan? Jika aku berdiam diri di rumah hal ini tak akan terjadi, aku bahkan menjadi mahluk mengerikan, entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, semua orang kini semakin membenciku.

...

Hari-hari berlalu, kini aku menjalani hariku seperti biasa, aku tiba-tiba dipanggil kepala sekolah, aku merasakan sesuatu tak enak saat Tsunade-sensei memberiku sebuah surat, aku membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika aku melihat surat itu, surat pemberitahuan bahwa aku dikeluarkan, ini jelas karena kejadian malam itu, mereka menganggap aku bukan manusia, mereka telah menganggapku sebagai siluman.

Aku tersenyum, ku lipat kembali surat itu dan dengan senyum hambar aku meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah,

"masih berani kau menginjakan kakimu disni?"

Aku melirik, wanita judes itu menatapku sinis, bersama temannya yang bermata emerlard

"Teman-teman, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada siluman berbahaya ini jika dia masih berada di sekolah kita?"

"Cukup, kau keterlaluan Ino."

Ino terkekeh menertawakanku sinis, aku tak sanggup berada disana terlalu lama, dan aku memutuskan untuk berlari, menjauhi mereka yang menertawakanku.

..

Sore ini aku tak sanggup pulang untuk mengatakan pada Tousaan bahwa aku telah resmi di drop-out dari sekolah, aku duduk di ayunan taman sambil melihat anak-anak sekolah dasar bermain bola, petang hari tiba, mentari jingga kini berwarnakan gelap, anak-anak itu telah pergi meninggalkan taman dan menyisakan aku sendiri, angin kencang tiba-tiba menerpaku dari arah barat, sangat kencang, dan hampir menerbangkan tubuh mungilku, angin besar itu berkumpul menjadi sosok mengerikan , semacam Shinigami, dia memberikan suatu penawaran, dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi tuannya, dan bahkan membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang telah menertawakanku dan membuatku malu di depan semua orang.

..

Meski menolaknya dan berlari secepat mungkin siluman itu terus mengikutiku, aku memang bukan orang penakut, dan dia termasuk iblis yang tampan menurutku, batang hidungnya dipenuhi tindikan besi yang mengerikan, telinganya panjang meruncing ke atas seperi alien, dan dipenuhi tindikan yang sama, aku lelah, dan aku berhenti berlari.

"Siapa, kau sebenarnya."

"Aku adalah budakmu, kau bisa memanggilku Pain Shinigami."

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu, carilah orang lain yang lebih membutuhkanmu."

"Aku datang dari dunia iblis untuk menemui tuanku, dan itu adalah kau."

"Jika aku tidak mau, apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak, karena kau adalah tuan sekaligus istriku."

"Apa !?"

Aku tercekat, iblis ini mengatakan hal bodoh apa.

"Kau, apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan iblis-"

"Kau juga iblis, lihatlah ketika bulan penuh, kau akan menjadi siluman seperti malam kemarin."

"Apa?"

Aku tercekat, seluruh tubuhku rasanya panas, bulan tepat berada diatas kepalaku, tanganku mengigil, kuku panjang itu keluar lagi,taring, dan kini aku mempunyai dua tanduk seperti setan, aku masih dalam keadaan sadar, tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol diri, Shinigami Pain yang ada di hadapanku itu menyeringai melihat perubahanku, suaranya samar, namun aku masih mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau benar-benar istriku."

..

Entah bagaimana caranya aku terbangun dan tiba-tiba telah ada dikamarku, ini pagi, dan malam berlalu begitu saja, seingatku kepalaku berat, mungkin aku pingsan, tapi entahlah, aku melirik ke belakang, Shinigami itu tidak ada, mungkin dia hanya akan hadir ketika fajar terbenam, dan mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk aku mencari tahu tentang semua kutukan ini.

..

Aku menelusuri sebuah toko buku, dimana aku bisa menemukan hal berbau mistik, dan hal gaib lainnya, konyol memang, karna sebelumnya aku tak percaya akan hal itu, dan sekarang, semuanya terjadi, dan kini, aku merasakan seperti seseorang mengikutiku, namun ketika aku menoleh, tak ada siapapun dibelakangku, bulu kunduku mulai berdiri, mungkinkah itu adalah Shinigami? Aku tak peduli, yang pasti aku harus segera menemukan sebuah petunjuk disini.

..

Hal.1 "The Flower of Magic"

_Bunga Acacia merupakan bunga yang melambangkan maskulinitas. Simbol bunga ini adalah matahari dengan elemen alam, air. Dalam dunia supranatural, bunga Acacia kerap digunakan sebagai media pelindung dan penarik keluarnya kekuatan supranatural. Batangnya pun biasa dipakai untuk mengusir setan (roh jahat) dan pengaruh dari dunia gelap lainnya__._

Dimana aku bisa menemukan bunga semacam itu?

Aku melihat ensiklopedia itu mengatakan bahwa bunga itu tumbuh di daerah yang curah hujannya tropis seperti negara Asia, berasal dari Australia dan hanya dapat di temukan di pulau Papua nugini Indonesia dan Malaysia,  
aku menghela nafas, bagaimana mungkin aku mendapatkan uang untuk dapat pergi ke negara itu, aku menutup buku dan menaruhnya kembali, masih aku merasakan ada sosok yang  
sepertinya membuntutiku, aku tak peduli meski aku sendiri takut, ku langkahkan kakiku segera untuk kembali pulang.

Malam kembali, dan aku harus membiasakan diri ketika sosok itu muncul lagi dihadapanku, kali ini dia membawa dua iblis lainnnya yang tak ku ketahui namanya,  
dan sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi padaku malam ini.

"Kau harus ikut denganku tuan."

Aku mendongak, menatap tak percaya, apa katanya tadi? ikut bersamanya?"

"A- apa maksudmu?"

"Kami ingin membawa paduka ke kerjaan kami, dunia kami."

Shitt .. tanganku mengigil, dan bulan kembali berada diatas kepalaku, aku berubah menjadi seperti mereka, tubuhku mendekati sinigami shinigami itu, namun itu bukan control diriku  
seperti ada yang mengendalikan, tapi bukan diriku, yah bukan aku, aku berjalan tapi rohku diam, Kami-sama, siapapun, tolonglah aku.

"Berhenti, Hinata !"

Suara itu,aku mengenalinya, tubuh menyeramkan ini berbalik, aku menatapnya, memohon pertolongan padanya, tapi aku ingin dia pergi, aku tak ingin melukainya

"Tolong aku Sasuke."

Sasuke sendirian, dia tak bersama siapapun, sungguh aku senang dia datang, tapi aku takut dia mati.

"Manusia, kau ingin mati eh?"

Shinigami Pain dan ke dua temannya menyerang Sasuke bersamaan, aku tak sanggup melihat, hanya mampu menutup mata, jika Sasuke mati, apa yang akan ku lakukan.

sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh tanganku, aku meraba tangan itu,ini tangan manusia pikirku, perlahan lavenderku terbuka, aku melihat onyxnya menatapku sendu,

"Mereka telah pergi, Hinata."

Aku terbelalak tak percaya, kutukan itu hilang, padahal ini masih tengah malam, aku melihat Sasuke mengenggam bunga berwarna kuning, dan sepertinya aku mengenali bunga itu.

"Acacia?"

"Hn."

"Dari mana kau.-"

"Darimana aku mendapatkannya itu tak penting, aku telah menyuruh orang menanam bunga ini di pekarangan rumahmu agar sinigami itu tak kembali datang dan kau harus membawa kemanapun bunga ini.

aku tersenyum, air mata menetas di pipiku,

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Aku menggeleng, Sasuke menghapus air mataku, "Arigatou Sasuke." tanpa sadar aku memeluknya erat, dan dia memeluku juga.

"Besok aku jemput ke sekolah."

"Bukankah aku telah di DO?"

"Itu sekolah milik keluargaku, dan kepala sekolah serta murid-murid yang membulimu kemarin telah di scors, dan kau bisa kembali sekolah besok."

Inilah yang ku tak suka dari Sasuke, tapi justru hal semacam ini yang menyelamatkanku dari Shinigami, kutukan dan juga ancaman kehilangan pendidikanku,

"Arigatou Sasuke."

**Fin.**

**~Lavenderviolletta~**

**Ariagtou Minaa for reading ^_^**


End file.
